


Pressure

by Sharcade



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Desperation, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, One Shot, Pain, Public Humiliation, Short, Short One Shot, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharcade/pseuds/Sharcade
Summary: Simon is accustomed to staying home. Simon is accustomed to Jericho. Simon isn't accustomed to spending several hours on a broken down bus while desperately needing a bathroom.





	Pressure

"Are you going to be alright?"

Simon didn't answer, instead tightening his grip on Markus' knee as the deviant leader rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. They had been stuck on the roadside for  _hours_. Simon had been fine at first, but the need to use the restroom hadn't faded as well as he had hoped. He had one hand jammed in between his legs and the other on Markus' leg, desperately trying to keep control as his shoulders hunched. Spending most of his life in Jericho, Simon hadn't ever had to deal with this situation in public before, and the humiliation was  _burning._

"I-I can't hold it," he mumbled quickly, Markus frowning and glancing out the window in hopes that their bus would be moving again soon. "Markus, please-"

"You can hold it," Markus assured, gently rubbing his boyfriend's back. "Just a little while longer."

"I-It  _hurts._ "

"I know, I know, just hold on, alright? We're almost out of here."

Simon nodded quickly, his face flushing as he blinked back tears. The bus was crowded, the bus was full of strangers, he was going to wet himself in front of a hoard of strangers, he was going to wet himself in front of  _Markus._ Letting out a shaky breath, Simon quickly wiped away his tears before returning his hand to Markus' knee.

"You can do this," Markus assured quietly, gently kissing Simon's cheek as he continued rubbing his back. "You can hold it."

"I-I can hold it, I can hold it." Simon echoed, pressing down on his crotch and rubbing his knees together. " _I can hold it._ "

Markus eyed his boyfriend sympathetically, rubbing Simon's shoulder as the blonde squirmed desperately. In honesty, Markus had no idea when the bus would be moving again, the mechanics hadn't given them many updates since the bus had shut down. Despite his promises to Simon that things would be up and running again in no time, most of him doubted that was the case. His only hope at this point was that Simon would be able to hold out for as long as necessary.

Simon bounced his knee, hiding his face in the crook of Markus' neck and whimpering quietly. Simon had been alive for a few years now, a trait he didn't share with many of the androids he knew. In his years of living, all of his biological functions had worked fairly standardly - living in Jericho for most of his life, he would simply use the restroom whenever the need arose, he never found himself needing to hold for more than a few minutes. The only times Simon had ever found himself cutting things a little closer were Markus' more lengthy protests, ones that involved him having to stand by his leader's side for hours on end, and even then Markus had been quick to realize if Simon was uncomfortable, Markus had been quick to assure Simon he could leave for a moment to go to the bathroom. Things like this? Things like being stuck on a bus for hours on end in the middle of nowhere? Less common.

Simon could feel the pressure building inside him, he had been waiting too long, he wasn't good at holding off on his need, his body wasn't built for holding excess liquid. As reassuring as it was to have Markus in his ear promising him that he was capable of holding himself, Simon couldn't say he really believed the man. The longer they waited, the more seconds ticked by, the more desperate Simon found himself. Taking a deep breath, he crossed one leg over the other, still bouncing his knee lightly as his grip on his crotch tightened. One of the most upsetting things about this entire situation is that he couldn't seem to find a way to sit still, constantly fidgeting in his seat and accomplishing nothing save for drawing even more attention to his predicament.

"You shouldn't cross your legs like that," Markus mumbled, turning his head so he could speak quietly into Simon's ear. "You're just putting more pressure on your abdomen, it'll make you feel even worse."

"I-I can't hold still," Simon admitted discreetly, his face flushing as he quickly switched legs, crossing his opposite leg over his knee. "I'm going to wet myself if I hold still, I-I-"

"You can hold it, Simon. It's just a little while longer, you can hold it."

Simon swallowed, nodding hesitantly and freeing his hand up from Markus' knee to hold himself tighter. He couldn't imagine how he must look to others right now, both hands jammed in between his crossed legs like a desperate child, it was  _humiliating_ how much he was squirming in his seat trying to hold himself together. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes once again, Markus frowning and rubbing Simon's shoulder gently.

"I-It  _hurts_ , Markus."

"I know, I know." Markus coaxed softly, Simon hiding his face against Markus' shoulder once again as Markus stroked his hair. "Just keep holding it, we'll be out of here soon, I'll get you to a bathroom as soon as we're off the bus, okay?"

Simon nodded once again, letting out a shaky breath as his bladder desperately fought for release. His systems were telling him to purge, every part of him was telling him to purge, but the part of his mind that knew shame was reminding him that  _he was on a city bus full of people, sitting next to his boyfriend._ Trembling, Simon quietly tapped his foot against the ground, rubbing his thighs together tightly. 

Simon bit back a quiet yelp as a spurt of liquid suddenly left him: not enough to be visible, but enough that Simon knew what had happened the second it had occurred. His cheeks blaring with red, the android tightened his hold on himself, praying to whatever gods might exist that he not lose control now. Markus seemed to catch the newfound panic on his features, gently kissing Simon's forehead and keeping his arm around his boyfriend.

"I'm leaking," Simon whispered shakily, tears rolling down his face as he desperately tried to hide against Markus' side. "I-I can't hold it anymore, it hurts, I-I can't."

Before Markus could even respond, the bus suddenly lurched, the deviant leader breathing a sigh of relief as the vehicle began rolling forward once again. They were moving, they were finally moving again, they would be home soon.

"Simon, we're moving," Markus assured softly, rubbing the blonde's back as Simon hiccuped quietly against his shoulder, hands trembling with the effort of gripping himself. "You can hold it for a few more minutes, right? Just a few more minutes?"

Simon nodded hastily, switching legs once again as he began to rock gently against his clenched fists. He felt like he was going to burst, he felt like he was going to completely lose control in a matter of seconds. Simon gripped at the edge of his shirt, pulling it down over his crotch as he tried to hold himself with some shred of privacy or dignity. His face was still tucked against Markus' shoulder, flushed with red and stained with tears. Markus could hear his near-silent whimpering, Markus could hear the quick, tiny gasps that left his boyfriend each time they hit a bump in the road, and the sounds of his boyfriend in pain did things to his heart that almost made him wish he was still emotionless.

"H-How far are we?" Simon stuttered out, squirming desperately as he - once again - switched legs, bouncing slightly in his seat as he found himself more and more unable to sit still.

"Just a five minutes, can you hold on for that long?"

"Where are we getting off?" Simon pressed, digging the heel of his palm into his crotch, doing  _anything_ he could to add pressure.

"Just around the corner from Jericho, you can make it, just keep holding on, okay?"

"I-I _can't,_ " Simon insisted, tears dripping from his face again as his feet drummed quietly against the ground, his legs practically twisting around themselves in an effort to keep everything contained. "Markus, I can't, I-I can't, I can't hold it, I'm going to-"

"You're not," Markus interrupted, checking his watch and massaging Simon's shoulder gently. "You can hold it. Just keep holding it."

Simon felt a sob rising in his throat, it  _hurt_ , he didn't  _want_ to keep holding it, but he also didn't want to wet himself in a bus full of strangers. He just wanted privacy, he just wanted to use a bathroom, he just wanted  _off this bus._ Hiccuping quietly against Markus' shoulder, he choked back his tears; he had no energy to waste on crying, not while he was trying to hold so desperately.

Simon felt a quiet whimper leave him as another leak spurted out, the blonde pulling his shirt down further to hide anything that might have seeped through. Again, Markus seemed to pick up on the rise in anxiety, gently rubbing Simon's thigh. Finally, after what felt like years, the bus pulled to a stop, Simon barely able to stand as Markus helped him to his feet. This was their stop, Jericho was a mere two minutes away, he was going to be able to relieve himself  _privately_ , but better yet,  _he was going to be able to relieve himself._

Markus did his best to keep Simon on his feet as the blonde hobbled forward, barely getting down the steps and onto the sidewalk while clutching desperately at his crotch. Each step seemed to force a few more drops of liquid out of him, a visible wet patch beginning to form, only hidden by Simon's shirt pulled down so frantically over his crotch. He was going to lose control, he couldn't walk all the way back to Jericho like this, it wasn't going to be possible.

"Markus, really,  _I-I'm not going to make it._ " Simon insisted desperately, reaching out to grip Markus' sleeve as the bus pulled away behind them. "I'm going to wet myself, I-I-"

Before Simon could even utter another word, Markus was pulling him along hastily, almost too hastily for the blonde to keep up. Simon yelped as he was forced to suddenly speedwalk to keep up, his trembling hand gripping himself so hard it was painful. He could feel longer leaks begin to stream out of him, he was going to lose it any second, he was going to wet himself on the sidewalk in front of Markus like a pathetic  _child._

"Here," Markus offered hurriedly, pulling Simon behind the nearest building. "I'll turn around, just let go."

"B-But-!" Simon stammered in protest - he could see Jericho from here, it was  _right in front of him,_ he couldn't lose it now, not when he was this close, he  _couldn't._ "But Jericho is-!"

"You're in pain, Simon." Markus insisted, placing his hands on Simon's shoulders and looking the blonde in the eyes as tears streamed down Simon's flushed face. "Just let go, okay? I'm not going to think any less of you. I love you. Just let go."

Simon's shoulders slacked as he bit nervously as his lip, he was  _so close._

"Just go."

Simon's body didn't seem to need any more reassurance. All at once, his control slipped away, his legs practically giving out under him as liquid began gushing down his thighs. Simon hiccuped, a sob escaping him as tears rolled off of his cheeks and onto the ground below him. He watched as the puddle underneath him grew, Markus stroking his hair gently and murmuring reassurances as Simon let himself lose control completely. His body ached, his abdomen  _ached,_ the relief was almost too good to be true and yet somehow still the most embarrassing thing he had ever put himself through.

Simon's sniffling continued against Markus' chest, Markus rubbing Simon's back as the android's stream began to trickle off, finally ending and leaving him soaked and embarrassed and  _exhausted_ , it had been hard work holding off for this long, he felt like he was going to collapse on the spot.

"I-I'm sorry," Simon hiccuped, wiping at his face with his sleeves. "I'm sorry, I-I really tried, y-you said I could hold it and I-"

"Don't be sorry," Markus coaxed quietly, kissing the top of Simon's head. "Don't be sorry, you tried so hard, I'm proud of you. Accidents happen, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I-I-"

"I love you, okay? You're okay, don't be sorry."

"I-I love you too."

"Let's get inside, okay? Let's get you cleaned up and in some dry clothes, does that sound nice?"

Simon nodded slightly, letting out a shaky breath as he let himself go slack against Markus' chest, the deviant leader chuckling quietly.

"Tired?" he offered, hoisting Simon to his feet and acting as a crutch for the blonde to lean against.

"You have no idea," Simon mumbled, kissing Markus' cheek gently and resting his head against Markus' shoulder. "I love you."

"Love you too, Simon."


End file.
